The present invention relates to rework for a ball grid array package, including removal of the ball grid array package from an associated printed circuit board or carrier. More specifically, the invention relates to an expansion material and control of the material in a manner that applies an expansion force to adjacently positioned solder joints.
Computer systems are generally configured with a memory module(s) and integrated circuits in communication with a printed circuit board (PCB). A ball grid array package (BGA) is a type of surface-mount packaging used for integrated circuits. BGA packages are used to permanently mount devices such as microprocessors. The BGA package uses a grid of solder balls as its connectors to a printed circuit board (PCB) or carrier. Rework pertains to repair or refinishing a PCB assembly. The aspect of rework generally includes uncoupling the package or other electronic components from the substrate, and in one embodiment re-soldering components to the substrate.